


Third Person

by buahlemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buahlemon/pseuds/buahlemon
Summary: Ino masih menyimpan rasa pada Naruto walaupun ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah menikahi Hinata. Ia bahkan rela walau hanya menjadi selingkuhannya saja. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Ino juga?.."Ya ampun, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Apa ini berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?".."Mulai besok aku ada dinas di luar kota selama tiga hari. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah selama aku tidak ada dan jaga kandunganmu dengan baik," ucap Naruto sambil menoleh menatap wajah wanitanya itu. Tentu saja Hinata tidak perlu tahu kalau selama tiga hari itu Naruto berniat menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Ino.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino





	Third Person

**Author's Note:**

> "NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO. TIDAK ADA KEUNTUNGAN MATERIAL YANG SAYA DAPATKAN DARI PEMBUATAN FANFIC INI."

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasti ada yang pernah mendengar istilah pubertas kedua pada laki-laki. Biasanya hal itu terjadi pada laki-laki yang sudah menikah dan mulai bosan dengan wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya.

Hal inilah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Naruto Uzumaki. Ia sudah menikah dengan Hinata selama kurang lebih lima tahun tapi pertemuannya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Ino Yamanaka, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sejak masih sekolah dulu, Naruto tahu kalau Ino menyukainya tapi ia dengan tegas menolaknya. Dan sepertinya sekarang karma sedang menimpanya karena ialah yang terpesona dengan perubahan fisik Ino.

Akibat perasaannya itu, Naruto bahkan tidak menolak saat Ino memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu ke acara pernikahan teman kuliah Ino. Mata Ino yang dulu selalu berbinar memandangnya masih terlihat sama. Hal itulah yang membuat Naruto yakin kalau sahabat kecilnya ini masih memendam rasa padanya.

Melihat Naruto yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum membuat Ino ikut tersenyum juga. Tapi hal ini membuat dadanya sedikit sakit. Karena ia yakin kalau laki-laki di sebelahnya ini sangat mencintai Hinata. Ino sadar kalau Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sudah memiliki istri, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia masih mencintai laki-laki itu sama seperti dulu. Karenanya, hari ini Ino bertekad untuk membuat laki-laki itu menyadari perasaannya kembali. Ia bahkan mau kalau hanya dijadikan selingkuhannya saja.

Ino dan Naruto berada di tempat resepsi pernikahan teman kuliah Ino hanya sekitar dua jam. Waktu yang cukup bagi kedua orang itu untuk mencicip beberapa kudapan sambil memperluas koneksi dengan beberapa tamu undangan di sana.

Pukul sebelas malam tepat, Ino sudah kembali berada di pintu depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya Ino bisa segera masuk ke dalam, tapi dia kebingungan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hmm... terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Naruto hanya mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, aku juga merasa senang menemani sahabat kecilku."

"Sepertinya kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja ya?" bisik Ino pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ino. "Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ino mengangkat wajahnya sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

CUP!

Mata Naruto melebar saat menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya ini baru saja menciumnya. Ciuman itu hanya bertahan selama dua detik.

"I-Ino...," gumam Naruto sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Ino kembali menundukkan wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang berada di depan dadanya, berharap hal itu dapat menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah mau menemaniku. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujar Ino sambil menatap mata Naruto kembali. Ino yakin wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya makin kacau saat melihat Naruto yang hanya termenung di posisinya.

Apa laki-laki ini sekarang akan membencinya? Tapi Ino sudah kehabisan akal. Ino ingin laki-laki di hadapannya ini juga melihatnya sebagai wanita, bukan hanya sebagai sahabatnya saja.

Ya, Ino sadar ia sudah mulai egois terhadap pria di hadapannya ini semenjak mereka bertemu kembali setelah berpisah lima tahun lamanya karena pria itu menikah dengan Hinata. Ino ingin laki-laki ini juga menjadi miliknya dan melihatnya sebagai wanita.

Tak tahan dengan suasana canggung ini, akhirnya Ino membalik badannya, bersiap masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

GREP!

Ino baru saja berjalan satu langkah saat mendadak ada sepasang tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kembali dapat menatap Naruto.

Mata Ino dapat melihat mata Naruto yang sejajar dengannya karena pria itu sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya. "Kalau ciumanmu adalah balasanmu, maka lakukan dengan benar, Ino."

"Hh?" Ino menarik napasnya pelan saat Naruto mendadak menciumnya. Kedua tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pundak Ino perlahan turun ke punggung Ino sehingga ia lebih mudah untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mhnn..." lenguh Ino dengan matanya yang tertutup saat merasakan lidah Naruto memasuki mulutnya. Ino mulai terbuai dengan ciuman Naruto.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak agar Ino bisa meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Salah satu tangan Naruto membelai wajah Ino dan menyelipkan rambut Ino ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Kau manis, Ino."

Wajah Ino yang semakin memerah membuat Naruto semakin senang.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino. Laki-laki itu menyesap bibir bawah Ino dengan pelan. Ah, ia benci dengan permainan lambat tapi ia harus melakukan ini agar Ino tidak lari darinya. Suara lenguhan Ino menjadi alunan lagu indah di telinga Naruto.

Ino mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumannya. "Mhnn..." lenguhnya saat lidah Naruto menyapu langit-langit mulutnya dan membuatnya meremang.

"Hahh..."

Ciuman mereka pun terlepas dengan kedua bibir mereka yang masih bersentuhan. "Ino," ucap Naruto. "Kau semakin cantik," ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan mengecup bibir Ino sekilas. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi, kelopak mata, dan pipi Ino. Dan ditutup dengan ciuman panjang di bibir Ino sekali lagi.

"Sudah malam, masuklah. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Naruto dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ino. "Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi. Jangan mengatakan apapun pada Hinata." Salah satu tangan Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Ino dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menuju mobilnya.

Ino hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya sampai akhirnya mobil Naruto sudah tidak terlihat dari matanya lagi.

"Ya ampun, apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Apa ini berarti perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Saat Ino kembali mengingat kejadian barusan, wajahnya kembali memerah. Hatinya gembira. Ia kemudian segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil bersenandung bahagia.

.

.

.

"Sial!" decak Naruto sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Semenjak mencium Ino, celananya terasa semakin sesak. "Aku perlu Hinata."

Penisnya memerlukan pelampiasaan. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah istrinya, Hinata. Dengan cepat lelaki bernama lengkap Naruto Uzumaki itu mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah apartemen miliknya.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu apartemen kemudian membantingnya.

"Tsk! Sial!" umpatnya lagi sambil melepas ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya.

Naruto yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kamar malah mendapati istrinya itu sedang tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala menampilkan serial televisi tengah malam.

Sebelum ke arah sofa, Naruto mengambil remote televisi dan segera mematikan televisi yang sedang menampilkan adegan wanita yang sedang menangis dengan musik melow sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Dia benar-benar menggoda," ucap Naruto saat memandang Hinata yang hanya mengenakan baju tidur tipis dengan payudaranya yang tercetak jelas.

Tangan Naruto segera menyingkap baju Hinata ke atas dan menurunkan celana dalam wanita tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu, laki-laki itu segera naik ke atas sofa. Satu kaki Hinata ia letakkan di bahunya sehingga penisnya tepat berada di depan lubang peranakan Hinata.

"Kita mulai, Sayang."

JLEB!

Dengan sekali hentakan, Naruto memasukkan penisnya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang baru saja membuka matanya karena kaget dan kesakitan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Hinata yang sedang hamil muda.

"AKHHH! Na-Naruto?"

"Engh!" Naruto tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang sedang merintih kesakitan. Laki-laki itu malah asyik menggenjot tubuh Hinata dengan membabi buta sambil membayangkan ciumannya dengan Ino barusan.

"Aw! Aw ... sa-sakit, Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil meraba vaginanya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh," balas Naruto kemudian memajukkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Hinata.

Melihat Hinata yang masih meronta-ronta kesakitan di bawahnya, Naruto malah sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Hinata dengan sangat keras hingga berdarah.

Naruto sejenak menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Hinata yang berair. "Berhenti mengeluh, kau hanya perlu mendesah saja."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan pasrah menerima hujaman Naruto berkali-kali di vaginanya yang terasa amat perih.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Hinata berusaha mendesah agar Naruto tidak semakin menyakitinya. Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada suaminya itu, tiba-tiba saja ia menyerangnya dengan membabi buta seperti ini.

"Hhn! Huh!" Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Sekarang kedua kaki Hinata ditariknya ke atas kemudian ditekannya ke arah wajah Hinata sehingga Naruto dapat semakin mudah memasukkan penisnya.

Tak dipedulikannya Hinata yang sedang menahan sakit di punggung dan perutnya yang tertekan, Naruto hanya mempedulikan nafsunya yang sedang berada di puncak.

"Eng! Ah! Hinata, kau nikmat sekali." Saat hampir mencapai puncaknya, gerakan Naruto semakin cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Hmmnnnn..." desah Naruto saat penisnya melepaskan jutaan sperma ke dalam rahim Hinata.

"Na-Naruto," panggil Hinata dengan suara bergetar. "Kau kenapa?"

Tangan Hinata yang sedikit bergetar lagi-lagi menyentuh lubang vaginanya yang terasa penuh dan perih. Di sana masih ada penis Naruto yang terus menyemburkan sperma.

Hinata menarik napas lega saat Naruto menarik penisnya. Tangan Hinata tanpa sengaja menyentuh sperma Naruto yang keluar dari lubang vaginanya sendiri. 'Banyak sekali,' pikirnya.

Wanita itu perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia yakin Naruto pasti akan menidurinya sampai pagi.

"Eh? Naruto? Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata saat melihat pria berambut pirang itu merapikan celana dan bajunya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kenapa? Kau kecewa, hm, Sayang?"

Dikecupnya pelan bibir Hinata. "Obati bibirmu, aku tidak suka rasa besi di bibirmu."

Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka akibat gigitan Naruto. "Iya."

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Hinata. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan," ucap Naruto sambil sekilas melirik perut Hinata yang terlihat menggembung sedikit. "Mulai besok aku akan sibuk."

Setelah selesai merapikan bajunya, Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Mulai besok aku ada dinas di luar kota selama tiga hari. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah selama aku tidak ada dan jaga kandunganmu dengan baik," ucap Naruto sambil menoleh menatap wajah wanitanya itu. Tentu saja Hinata tidak perlu tahu kalau selama tiga hari itu Naruto berniat menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Ino.

"Iya, Sayang," sahut Hinata.

Naruto lagi-lagi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

Hinata bersemu merah mendengar bisikan Naruto di telinganya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Tangan Naruto kemudian meremas payudara Hinata dengan cukup kencang. "Semakin besar saja."

Naruto segera menarik baju tidur Hinata ke atas melewati kepala wanita tersebut sehingga sekarang Hinata sudah telanjang bulat. Mulut Naruto segera mengulum payudara Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu seakan-akan akan ada sesuatu yang keluar kalau ia menghisapnya dengan kencang.

"Engghh ahhh..." desah Hinata.

Gigi Naruto dengan sengaja menggigit puting Hinata. "Hm? Rasa besi," decaknya sebal saat puting Hinata mengeluarkan darah.

Ia kemudian menghisap payudara Hinata yang lain. Dihisapnya payudara Hinata dengan sangat kencang dan kembali menggigitnya hingga berdarah.

"Obati semua lukamu," ucap Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari sofa. Matanya dapat melihat Hinata di sofa dengan wajah kesakitan dan bekas air mata di pipinya. Ada luka berdarah di bibir dan kedua payudaranya. Jangan lupakan sperma yang masih saja keluar dari lubang vagina Hinata.

"Kau memang menggoda, Hinata," ucap Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang berusaha bangun dari sofa.

"Uhhh..." Hinata menarik napas pelan sambil bersimpuh di lantai. Kedua tangannya meraba vaginanya yang terasa sangat perih. "Sakit sekali."

"Enghh! Aw!" Tangan Hinata kemudian berpindah ke perutnya yang mendadak kram. "Uhhh uhhhh..." Dahi Hinata mengerut karena menahan sakit di perut dan vaginanya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih untuk tidur di atas sofa saja karena sepertinya ia tidak sanggup untuk berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. 'Semoga saja besok pagi sakitnya hilang,' harapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
